Wizard Spin the Bottle
by lunalovingly
Summary: Fluffy One Shot


Luna Lovegood, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkingson, Ron Weasley, and George Weasley all sat in Malfoy Manner. On the floor lay a glass empty firewiskey bottle. Everyone was sitting around the bottle; Hermione and Ron were leaning against each other and Harry and Ginny were so closely intertwined that they could have made love by simply removing… well you know.

"I'll start!" Luna said cheerfully. "I put this little party together because I think we could all be friends." honestly Luna loved everyone there except Pansy and Draco. She felt bad for the all alone Draco. His parents had been sentenced to life in Azkaban and he was only spared because he had never killed anyone. Draco had only agreed to come if he could bring Pansy, who now was straddling Draco as he sat on the floor with her arms around his neck, legs around his waist, and lips under his ear. Draco seemed to be regretting his decision as Pansy pressed herself against him in such an indecent way that he could almost feel…

"No no, I'll start." said Ginny. She took a fire work from the pile in the corner and placed it in the bottle. She turned the bottle upside down and spun it on it's top. The botlle flew into the air and the fire work exploded out of the bottle into the air. The fire work spelled out,_ Ginny gently kiss Harry full on the mouth._ Ginny smiled and turned around so she was kneeling on the floor in front of him. She placed a light kiss on his lips.

"I could get into this" Pansy said turning to face us but still having her arms and legs hooked around Draco. She grabbed a green and red fire work. This one went in the air and slowly sparkled each letter into existence. She began reading the message slowly.

"Grind…on…" she said smiling, "G-E-O-R-G-E !?" she looked at the red haired twin. George smiled and waggled his eyebrows at Pansy. "I will not.." but she couldn't resist. The MAGIC of the spin the bottle with wizards means that you HAVE to perform the feet you are assigned. Like HAD to. No free will no choice.

"Wait it's saying something else." Draco said clearly happy to have Pansy off hin, "For 10 minutes in a corner of the room! HA!"

"Sorry bloke!" Ron said to his brother.

"Actually I think that I'm going to enjoy this" he said looking at Pansy's green and silver striped skirt that ended an inch under her ass and her tight top that exposed her entire mid-drift. She went into the corner with George and began to move up and down moving her hands along his chest and legs. He traced his hands along her figure cupping her breasts and butt laughing at her expression because it was clear she wanted to smack him but couldn't(cause those are the rules).

"Oh gross!" Ron said.

"Not to interrupt the stripper show over there but can we keep playing and ignore that.." Ginny said with a little shiver.

"My turn!" Ron said grabbing a yellow fire work which burst the minute it hit the glass bottle. "Make-out with Hermione in the nearest closet or bedroom for five minutes. Snog away." Ron said reading the fire work. Hermione giggled.

"Let's go baby!" Ron said lifting Hermione right off the ground and to the guest bedroom which shocked Hermione speechless.

For the next five minutes Ginny made out in the living room (for Harry had been told to swap spit with Ginny last turn). Draco and Luna sat uncomfortably as Parkingson grinded Weasley and Potter's hands crept up Ginny's blue lacey shirt to explore her body.

"Umm…Harry…Ginny" Luna said tentatively.

"Get a room Potter!" Draco said.

Harry looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it and began to head toward another one of the bedrooms with Ginny in tow.

"Luna, we're the only ones who haven't…" Draco began to say. He was seeing her…REALLY SEEING HER! She was beautiful. Her wise gray eyes and silky blond hair were truly gorgeous.

"Don't.." Luna began, "you didn't want to come anyway and there's no need to make the fireworks make us…"

Draco caught Luna's arm. "Have we set of any fire works yet?"

"No," Luna said.

"Well, let's do that then." Draco took Luna's shirt and pulled her in close. He tangled one hand in her sweet hair and rested the other one protectively on the small of her back. Then their lips met and it was bliss. Luna was hesitant at first. She had always liked Draco but the feeling never seemed to be shared. Eventually however. She got into the kiss and deepened it.

Luna placed one hand on Draco's cheek and one under his shirt so her hand touched his back. Without removing his lips from hers Draco opened his bedroom door.

He pushed Luna lightly into his room and onto his bed. He then pinned her down under him. They kissed and kissed until midnight when there was a light tap on the door. "Luna?" asked a quite Ginny.

"go away!" Luna and Draco moaned in unison desperate for more kisses. Luna was lying on top of Draco shirt unbuttoned exposing Luna's lacy blue bra and Draco shirtless jeans unbuttoned. They hadn't made love. They hadn't wanted too. Maybe they would some day but they both knew that they had something more.

"Luna… I love you and I will never play spin the bottle with anyone else." Draco said smiling and pushing Luna off him so he was on top. "Also, I like to be in charge." Draco kissed me again hungrily.

"I love you too, Draco…" she push him over and stood pulling him with her. She kissed him quickly and fiercely on the lips "and I'll be in charge"


End file.
